Crystals Story
by Trixie Payne
Summary: A fox youkai discovers that she is a Miko, she also finds herself falling in love with Inuyasha. She decides to help Kagome discover love with Sesshoumaru.


Lavender and gold eyes glistened with tears that threatened to spill over. The snow that fell around the girl seemed to only resonate with sadness. She understood at the young age of five that she was alone. Her title as of two hours ago was Crystal Annette Taiyou, daughter of The Lord of the Western lands. Now she was only Crystal Annette Taiyou Orphan girl.

Her only possession she held was a stuffed rabbit that still had the purple silk ribbon her mother had tied on just this very morning. "Mamma…" she whispered as the snow began to turn red with their blood. "Papa, if I hadn't gone to the river like a bad little girl, and never disobeyed you, you and Mamma would still be okay? Right Mamma…" She whispered through her tears.

Hoof beats resounded around her, frightened that her parents killers were returning she held fast to her bunny and ran. Hiding among the bushes she listened to the riders as they stopped to look. "Gee this is bad, do you think they took the girl?" The other shook his head, "Could have I don't see her."

Another soon joined them, "Are they all dead? Where is my niece?" At the sound of her Uncle she came running. Her Uncle spotted her and swooped her up. Her tears ran freely as she wept for the loss of everything. He held her until she fell asleep whispering that her cousin Shippo would gladly share his room with her.

Eleven years later Crystal awoke screaming in the night. It was the anniversary of her parent's murder. She looked around her room until her eyes spotted her bunny, her only reminder of her parents. She sighed, no footsteps no one to check on her. Everyone had adjusted to her screams, her same reoccurring nightmare.

She got out of bed and crossed to her mirror. Her reflection showed a very pretty yet very sad teenager. Her hair at the moment since its December was a pale moonlight white. Once summer would come around half way down it would turn an amethyst color with black tips. She was an artic fox youkai, and when she took her full form it would mirror her hair at the time. The only thing that wouldn't change was a stained part on her left flank or thigh. It was shaped like a star with a slash through it.

She shivered as she looked at the mark. Her nursemaid and Aunt found it the night she came to live with them. She never had it before then. Her Aunt had whispered softly to her nursemaid, "Even the innocent is never free of the stain of blood and death." Hoping she would not hear. She heard anyways.

Grabbing some clothes she dressed quickly and left her rooms. Moving silently and swiftly she was outside in no time. Every year she went back to her childhood home. This year there was some one else there. "Oi Sessho why are we here?" The speaker had long blue hair and inu hanyou ears. She sniffed the air and eased forwards. "This Sesshoumaru is looking for what would have been either yours or my fiancé."

"Neither of you are welcome here." She stated moving out into the open, holding her transformed sword before her. Both looked at her taking in her guarded stance and swishing tail. "I own this land and you are trespassing." The older one called Sesshoumaru spoke, "The land holders died eleven years ago. Who are you to stake claim to this land."

"I am Crystal Annette Taiyou the daughter of the Lord of the West. You are on my lands." The younger whose name had not been mentioned spoke this time, "Uhh... Princess I hate to steal your crown but at your birth your land became ours. In order for it to be yours you have to marry one of us. Otherwise you're landless and homeless." With a flick of her wrist the younger was scrambling from her blade.

"Inuyasha do not be rude." Sesshoumaru barked out before turning to her. "We had no idea you were alive my Lady. We had been told just the other day to come here and get you. No one told our father of the death of your family. Until now could we see what has happened." She shook her head, "I'm not going any where." She turned heading back to her Uncles.

Inuyasha cut her off, "You have to come with us. Your Uncle is over there." He pointed to her Uncle that stood with her new Aunt. Her first Aunt had and cousin became ill and died ten years before. Her new Aunt hated her because she was prettier. "Uncle, why are you doing this?" She questioned when she got new him. He looked at her and smiled sadly, "You are 16 my dear. Your father would have sent you when you were ten. You would have been married as soon as your monthly came. It would have meant you could give birth to an heir."

He hugged her and handed her rabbit to her. Her Aunt smirked and pretended to hug her, "He's getting rid of you because you won't stop screaming at night for attention. I told him you did it for nothing but attention." She smiled disgustingly sweet at her and shoved her away. She moved numbly and got in the carriage as Inuyasha got in with her. "I'm sorry about this. Don't worry once we get to the castle you can leave or stay."

She looked at him with hurt in her eyes, dropping her head she cried quietly. "You don't understand how I feel. I lost my parents when I was five. I lost my favorite Aunt and cousin when I was six. That bitch my Uncle was with just now moved in a month after their death. She hated me. My own Uncle stopped spending time with me. I have nightmares every night, I always wake up screaming."

Inuyasha closed his eyes briefly, "I am only Sessho's half brother. My father fell in love with a Princess. My mother went with my father and I was born when Sessho was seven. His mother had died giving birth to him, he hates me. My mother was killed because of me. I'm only a half breed."

Crystal looked at him. "So fine we don't understand each other. I'm still not happy." She looked at her lap and they sat in silence. A while later Inuyasha spoke again, "Crystal things will get better soon." She looked at him with a glare. "Yeah, how? I'm being forced to go with you." He sighed, "Because I'm going to stop this carriage and let you go. Just change into your fox form. I will put your childhood memory some where safe." She handed him her rabbit, "Any thing happens to it you die." He nodded and left it on the seat as he stopped the carriage complaining he had to pee. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a fox pause before it disappeared.

Three weeks later Inuyasha met Kikiyou, half a year later she pins him to a tree with a spell that was supposed to have killed him. A girl named Kagome comes along and sets him free, beginning their search for a crystal that had shattered into a million pieces. Along the way they meet Sango, Kirara, Miroku and Shippo. Every where they go Inuyasha finds himself unconsciously looking for a different fox, and yet wondering who Shippo's mother is. Finally one day during their journey they come to a stop because Kagome wants to take a bath in a hot spring near by, little did Inuyasha know his life was going to change…again.

Crystal sat in the hot spring relaxing until she heard three voices, "Shippo relax you can swim in a moment. Hey Sango when do you think Miroku will kiss you?" A laugh echoed, "Just as much as Inuyasha will kiss you." Crystal's eyes widened, _could it be the same Inuyasha I know?_ She hurried out of the hot spring and into her cherry blossom kimono. She had just finished dressing when the girls came into the clearing.

Kagome froze, "I'm sorry were you going to bathe?" Crystal turned and smiled, "No I'm finished. You wouldn't happen to know an Inuyasha would you?" She asked moving towards her. Kagome blinked, the girls aura was so bright and pure except for a spot of darkness on her right leg. Even though it was a full blooded youkai in front of her sleeping Miko powers pulsed through her.

"Y…Yes I do. He is back at the camp. Are you a Miko?" She replied while moving towards her. Crystal looked at her, "Miko? Well Little Miko I have been told as much. Yet my powers will not awake." She moved past Kagome. Shippo at that moment bounded in front of her. "Shippo?" She blinked as the fox kit looked up at her. "Yeah that's my name." She spoke her Uncles name getting ready to ask if it was hi father when the kit quickly replied, "My father died not to long ago. Did you know him?" She nodded, "Yes he was my Uncle." Shippo looked at Kagome and Sango. "Are you Crystal?" He asked a little worried. "Yes I am Crystal Annette Taiyou."

Kagome looked over to Sango. Sango spoke for the first time, "How would we know you speak the truth?" Crystal smiled, "Because Inuyasha would tolerate him because he is a fox like me." Kagome sighed on a level she spoke the truth. He only tolerated the young fox. Perhaps she spoke the truth. "Shippo take her to Inuyasha and then come back." He nodded and took her hand.

Inuyasha looked up annoyed as he saw the little brat, until he saw that he was towing a gorgeous vixen. She was talking to him quickly. He was liking the two tone colored hair. In fact he was liking everything about her. His heart skipped many beats as she got closer. He felt confused, even when he was with Kikiyou and Kagome his heart wasn't like this. Then he saw her eyes. She was a bit more mature than the last time but it was still her. "Crystal?" He whispered causing Miroku to look up, "Well hello Lady. What brings you here?" Will you bare my child?" He asked as he rubbed her ass. Both Inuyasha and Crystal beat him as she screamed "Hentai!"

She shook herself from his unconscious grasp, and hugged Inuyasha kissing his cheek as well. "Long time Inuyasha, how have you been?" He stared at her and then hugged her again, a long buried instinct kicked into over drive for a moment and he kissed her full on the mouth. His body hungered for her driven with such a passion that he had never felt before. They broke apart and she stared at him, like he she too had felt the passion over take her body. A whimper spilled from her before she could catch herself.

Both she and Inuyasha looked at the passed out Miroku; no one had witnessed the exchange between them. Voices however alerted them to the girls and Shippo's return. Crystal made sure she moved far from Inuyasha, as she waited for the girls to appear. "So what happens next Inu?" He shook his head and whispered, "We will need to talk privetly with out Kagome or them hearing. I don't want any hurt feelings here. How about you join us on our mission and we can get to know each other more." He stated looking at past her at Kagome smiling at her. She nodded, yes she would join them and get to the bottom of this weirdness that wanted to over take her.


End file.
